


The Friday Night Date

by hobbitsarepeopletoo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitsarepeopletoo/pseuds/hobbitsarepeopletoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia was the undeclared queen of the school. This was a fact everyone accepted. She had shown no romantic interest in any girl. This was another fact.<br/>Allison was going to ask her on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Friday Night Date

“Stiles, hey, Stiles,” Allison hissed.

Stiles managed to turn around in his seat with a minimal amount of flailing. “What? If Harris catches me talking in class again I’m dead,” he whispered back.

“Lydia is single, right?” she asked.

Stiles’ eyebrows threatened to join up with his hairline. “You’re harassing me in the one class I cannot afford to get in trouble in to ask me if the love of my life is single?”

Allison gave an unrepentant shrug. “Is she?”

Stiles sighed. “Yes, she is.”

“Stilinski, are we having a nice conversation over there?” Harris asked.

“Uh, yeah, we-“

“Sorry Mr. Harris, it’s my fault. I was asking Stiles what he got for number ten,” Allison smoothly lied. Harris stared at her with suspicion.

“Fine, detention for both of you then. In here after school, don’t be late,” he said before turning back to the stack of papers in front of him.

Stiles gave Allison a hard look before hunching over his homework.

“Sorry,” she whispered to him.

***

Scott adored lunchtime. He did not, however, adore it when Lydia Martin, Queen Bee, plopped herself down in front of him like she owned the place (well, to be fair, she sort of did) and interrogated him about his ex-girlfriend.

“Is she single?” Lydia asked before taking a sharp bite out of an apple.

“Uh, yeah, as far as I know. Why do you want to know?”

Lydia just smiled at him, stood, and walked over to where Jackson and Danny were sitting, her heels making precise steps on the tile, leaving Scott confused, frightened, and slightly aroused.

***

Lydia was the undeclared queen of the school. This was a fact everyone accepted. She had shown no romantic interest in any girl. This was another fact.  
Allison was going to ask her on a date.

Lydia was opening up her locker. Allison sidled up beside her.

“Hey Lydia, how’s it going?” she asked, as if it didn’t feel as though several small rodents were attempting to claw their way through her internal organs.

Lydia turned and smiled. “Hi Allison,” she said brightly, grabbing a Calculus book, along with its matching, color-coded binder, folder, and notebook. “What’s up?”

Allison shifted a little on the spot. “Uh, I was wondering if you’re free Friday night?” she asked, cursing the fact that her voice went up entirely too much on the end of the question.

Lydia continued smiling. “Yeah, I am, do you want to hang out?”

Allison licked her lips and shifted her weight between her feet too frequently to be normal. The rodents that had taken up residence in her stomach were now demolishing her liver. “Uh, well, it wouldn’t be hanging out… it would sort of be- kinda like, only if you want to, of course, but I was thinking-“

“A date?” Lydia finished. Her smile had somewhat diminished.

“W-well, yeah…” Allison trailed off, looking down at her hands.

“That sounds great, I’ll make us a reservation at Thai Kitchen for 6:30,” Lydia said her smile back at full power. “I’ll pay for dinner if you pay for the movie.”

“Movie?” Allison said a little faintly.

“Yes, a movie and then dinner, at least that’s what I was planning. Do you not want to do that?”

Allison shook her head and blinked several times. “No, no, that sounds good, I was just, yeah. Anyway, I’ll pick out a movie for around four or five.”

Lydia smiled once more before closing her lock and walking away, curls bouncing, leaving a trail of vanilla perfume in her wake. Allison seemed to be rooted to the spot.

Stiles marched up to her the minute Lydia was out of sight. “Did you just get a date with Lydia Martin?”

“What? Oh, uh, yeah, I think so,” Allison said, making her legs move and walk to her next class.

Stiles stared after her, openmouthed.

***

Lydia twisted up the bullets of two lipsticks. “Red or pink?” she asked, holding them out for inspection.

Allison looked up from the magazine she was reading on Lydia’s bed. “Red. It goes with your outfit better,” she replied. “Plus it makes you look kind of dangerous.”

Lydia pondered this advice for a moment before she nodded. “Yeah, you’re right.” Picking out a brush from the cup in front of the mirror, she applied the color to the brush before swiping it over her bottom lip.

Allison grinned at her before going back to the magazine. Three articles later, she looked at the clock. “Oh, crap, we’re late for the movie. Are you done yet?”

Lydia was applying another coat of lipstick, this time straight from the bullet, before blotting it on a tissue already littered with red lipstick stains. “Not yet, can’t rush perfection.”

Allison tossed the magazine to the side and walked over to where Lydia stood in front of the mirror. Allison wrapped her arms around the other girl’s waist and rested her chin on her shoulder. “You’re perfect all the time.”

Lydia rolled her eyes but smiled anyway, pivoting in Allison’s encircling arms to face her. Peering past Allison’s head, she read the numbers on the clock. “Well, we have an hour and a half until our reservation, and we are not going to be late for that if I can help it.”

Allison smirked. “What could we possibly do in an hour and a half?”

Lydia cast her eyes skyward. “I suppose I could think of a few things.”

Allison cocked her head to the side in faux-innocence. “Like what?”

Lydia mock-glared at her and laced her fingers through the hair at the base of Allison’s skull. Exerting a barely-there but still noticeable pressure, Lydia guided Allison’s mouth down to hers. Allison’s arms wrapped around Lydia’s waist.

They stood like that for several minutes, until Lydia’s tongue slowly entered Allison’s mouth, like it was a question rather than a presence. Allison’s tongue rose to meet it and they dragged together, every taste bud rough and pronounced. Lydia tasted like toothpaste and she smelled like that intoxicating vanilla perfume, probably tastefully applied behind her ears or at the nape of her neck. It was beginning to drive Allison mad.

Allison pulled away. “Do you want to?” she asked Lydia breathlessly.

“Yes.”

Allison grinned. “Lydia Martin, putting out on the first date,” she teased.

Lydia glared at her. “Look who’s talking, Allison Argent.”

Allison simply smiled wider and bent down again.

Lydia pulled Allison’s shirt out from where it had been tucked into her skinny jeans. She ran her hands along the other girl’s stomach.

Allison giggled into the kiss and pulled away. “Stop it, I’m ticklish,” she murmured before leaning forward to catch Lydia’s lips with hers once more.

Lydia’s hands made their way up from Allison’s stomach and came to rest on her bra, gently massaging. After a minute, she could feel Allison leaning into the touch, so she dipped her right thumb past the lace and dragged it over one quickly hardening nipple. Allison sighed and dropped her hands to Lydia’s ass, giving it a quick squeeze. Her hands then wandered up and started to unzip the back of Lydia’s dress.

Lydia pulled away from the kiss. “No,” she said, with more composure than Allison would have liked, “clothes have to stay on if we’re going to make this reservation.”

Allison let out a little huff of frustration. “If we do this on the bed will we make our reservation?”

Lydia pursed her lips and nodded before reaching behind her and snatching up two tissues. One she used to gently wipe Allison’s lips free of transferred lipstick, the other one she used to remove her own.

Allison took two huge steps backwards until the edge of the bed hit the back of her calves and she sat down on it. Lydia walked forward and placed one leg on either side of Allison’s lap. Lydia leaned down to kiss Allison’s neck. Allison tilted her head back and ran her fingertips up and down Lydia’s thighs.

Allison pushed the dress up and gently pressed two fingers onto the hard knot of Lydia’s clit. The sound that came out of Lydia’s mouth was half sigh, half whimper, and all delicious.

She slipped her hand under the thin fabric of Lydia’s panties and rubbed her thumb over her clit. In response, Lydia bit down on Allison’s neck and began sucking a spectacular hickey. Allison was pretty sure Lydia had a scarf she could borrow that would cover that; at least she hoped she did.

Allison traced her index finger along the outside of Lydia’s labia until she made that noise again; this time it’s closer to a whimper.

Lydia shoved her hands under Allison’s shirt and pushed the bra out of her way, kneading Allison’s breasts in a way that causes her to make a needy sound.

The hand that wasn’t ruthlessly teasing Lydia was still tracing patterns along her thigh, causing goosebumps to erupt in its wake. Then it reached up to pull on the zipper of Lydia’s dress again, just enough so the top of it could be pulled down and Allison’s mouth could pepper her chest with kisses and her tongue could trail over the seam where the cloth of her bra meets soft flesh. Lydia gasped and threw her head back as Allison pulled the fabric aside with her teeth and circled one hard nipple with her tongue. Her finger traced around the entrance to Lydia’s body once, twice, three times before dipping in and then out again quickly.

“Oh go- oh Jesus,” Lydia sighed, taking her hands out of Allison’s bra and bringing them up to tug on her hair.

Allison turned Lydia around so the redhead was sitting in her lap, though the grip Lydia had on her hair didn’t diminish. She kissed up Lydia’s neck and started to rub her first two fingers over Lydia’s clit in gentle circular motions. Her left hand came up to tweak at the nipple abandoned by her tongue.

Lydia made soft sounds that get louder and louder and Allison revelled in the fact that she can do this, she can see this perfect, unbreakable girl so vulnerable.

Lydia was shaking and still tugging on Allison’s hair. Allison increased the pace of her movements and then Lydia was yanking on her hair so hard it hurt and she was shuddering, her torso stretching, her toes curling.

Allison swore it was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen.

After a few seconds of heavy breathing, Lydia stood and pushed Allison over so her torso was flush with the bedspread. Lydia unbuttoned Allison's jeans and began to pull them down, along with her panties. Allison sighed and spread her legs once the only thing her jeans were covering were her calves. Lydia stuck her head in the cage formed by Allison’s open legs and bunched up jeans, and her tongue started doing magical things, like slowly swiping from where Allison’s lips meet at the bottom up to her clitoris. Allison was ridiculously aroused, she could feel that it wasn’t going to take Lydia a lot of effort to get her off. She rested her head back and moaned loudly as Lydia’s tongue pushed into her. It swirled around for a few agonizing seconds before it retreated, only to be replaced by Lydia’s lips descending onto Allison’s clit and starting to suck. Allison was more aroused than she’d ever been in her life, at least until Lydia works two fingers inside her and curls them up and then Allison feels a heat spreading from her hands and feet, all her muscles contracting and relaxing until she’s curling inward on herself, releasing an almost guttural, inhuman sound.

Lydia smiled at her before climbing out of the bed to grab the box of tissues. She carefully wiped all fluid off of Allison’s vulva before doing the same for herself. Allison, feeling somewhat more coherent, lifted her head to look at the bedside clock once more. When she saw the time, she grinned and let her head drop again. “Just enough time to get presentable and drive to the restaurant,” she said.

Lydia cast a knowing look at her. “I do know what I’m doing, Argent,” she said, fixing her bra and fully zipping up her dress again.

Allison wriggled her pants back up her legs and buttoned them. “Too bad about your lipstick though.”

“Well,” Lydia said, reaching over to help adjust the front of Allison’s shirt, “If you drive, I’ll have enough time to do it over again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this lady smut satisfied all of your lady smut needs.


End file.
